


Me & Bobby McGee

by Arwyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e11 Utopia, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor discuss... fashion. And coats with interesting histories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & Bobby McGee

**Author's Note:**

> First published to A Teaspoon and an Open Mind in June 2010.
> 
> Words you recognize credited to Russell T Davies.

At the end of the Universe, in a radiation-flooded room, Jack asks the Doctor what happened to the leather jacket.

"Leather didn't suit me anymore. Anyway, I love this coat! Janis Joplin gave me this coat."

Jack pauses to peer at the face framed in the tiny window. "Oh. I thought I recognized it."

The Doctor's brows and voice shoot up. "You saw Janis Joplin in this coat?"

"I shagged Janis Joplin in that coat. It's a great coat for public sex."

His words echo in a laboratory far below, where humanity's last hope narrowly avoids destruction by spit take.


End file.
